


床上二三事。

by 639Hz



Category: Arashi（band）
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/639Hz/pseuds/639Hz
Summary: 纯PWP好久没写练手的。不看自己退出去谢谢。





	床上二三事。

**Author's Note:**

> 纯PWP  
> 好久没写练手的。  
> 不看自己退出去谢谢。

如果要问二宫和也最喜欢做爱的时候用什么姿势的话，答案肯定不会是后入。

他厌恶看不到相叶脸的时候，如果是相叶突然冒起了想要恶作剧的心思，这个时候二宫会趴在枕头上小声的抽泣，然后相叶就会先缴械投降把人转回来，亲亲那流下来的小珍珠然后跟哄小孩一样轻轻拍他的背部，一边拍一边说着对不起，随后肩膀就会留下一口完整的牙印。

但是二宫也很喜欢那个时候会轻声哄他的相叶，他喜欢被相叶抱在怀里肌肤贴着肌肤的感觉，喜欢相叶在他身体里进出，喜欢那股滚烫的液体顺着肠道流入身体，他会像猫一样舒服的眯着眼睛，与相叶十指紧扣去体会残余的温热。二宫也喜欢去咬相叶的耳垂，舌尖滑过圆润的轮廓，相叶的呼吸会加重，气体全数喷在他的肩窝，二宫能感觉到体内的性器重新胀大，然后开始新一轮的战争。

第二轮的时候往往会比一开始更加激烈，相叶温柔的面具总是会褪下来一点，让二宫看见背后的罪恶的心思，即便相叶不说他也能明白那些心思都是想着干死自己。他伸手去搂住相叶的脖子，将自己的吻倾情奉上，讨好一般的舔舐对方略带着甜味的唇瓣，指尖缠绕着发丝，腰部被人用双手握着，二宫能感觉到对方的手掌不断摸索向上，到了胸部处停下，随后用大拇指轻柔的按压乳头，直到他软下了身子也没罢休。

二宫整个身子都贴在相叶身上，相叶见二宫软塌塌的样子就会赏他一记深吻，舌尖互相缠绕，他腾出一只手去固定住二宫的小脑袋，吻的对方醉生梦死，眼神都开始迷离才罢休。相叶很喜欢二宫那截粉色的性器，不管过了多久看起来都像是含苞待放的花朵一般，他会用手去抚摸，器官会随着二宫每一次的呻吟胀大，相叶用手掌握住上下撸动，马眼处便会稍微冒出几颗先冒头的精液，顺着柱体留下，若堵住了那个口二宫便会扭动身体一遍遍的求饶。

“哥哥…哥哥求你了…让小和射出来吧…”

相叶也是真的非常坏心眼，他会轻柔的去亲吻对方的额头，然后加大下身的力度，肏的二宫再也说不出一声哥哥，只能哼哼唧唧的用带着水汽的眼睛抱怨的看着他，相叶喜欢极了这样的二宫，心一软就会松开手指，让精液喷涌出来，手指上多余的则会被相叶吃进嘴里。

二宫总会抱怨很脏，相叶却又喜欢将带着腥甜味道的嘴巴覆盖在他的嘴巴上，二宫就再也说不出一句嫌弃的话，总想着从对方嘴里窃出更多的味道，这时候他会把相叶扑倒整个人都坐在相叶身上，身后的性器探入更深的地方，二宫习惯了被贯穿的感觉，他双手紧紧抱住相叶的腰，身子贴的性器性器挤在中间射出稀稀拉拉的白浊。

结束的时候二宫总是带着一丝意犹未尽，相叶无奈只能继续将手借给他，伸进裤子里轻柔的抚摸那片炽热，二宫喜欢看着相叶将液体射出来，对方就会羞红了脸把自己埋在被子里不敢见人，这是二宫觉得自己唯一能在床上赢过相叶的时候。


End file.
